Perfect
by MidnightTwi
Summary: Can be whatever couple you want, I prefer it a brotherly story. Gir finally snaps with pain and runs away. based off the song "Perfect" by Simple Plan first songfic


Lightning flashed through the dark sky, the winds grew stronger, and it barely drizzled. The upcoming Storm knocked out the power, leaving the city without light. This didn't bother Zim, though. Zim is an Irken Invader sent to destroy the Earth, but his plans continue to fail. He wore a long, red Irken shirt with black pants, boots, and gloves. His bright red eyes glared at the main screen.

"Stupid Earthlings! Look at them! Cowering in fear, afraid of what the sky can do. Pathetic!"

Lightning flashed again, followed by a rumble of thunder. Suddenly, a small cry was heard throughout the base.

"Gir! Don't tell me your afraid of this 'Earth Thunder'" Zim yelled.

Gir is a SIR Unit built to serve and protect his master, but is also the only SIR Unit that is...advanced as he is called. The little blue robot crawled out from underneath a desk.

"But master. its so loud and..."

Thunder roared before Gir could finish. He quickly hid beneath the desk again.  
Zim slapped his forehead in the embarrassment of being stuck on a planet with Gir, the stupidest of his kind.

"Gir, seriously. If you continue this nonsense, you'll never be a help with the mission." Zim said.

"But master. I can't help it!" Gir said from underneath the desk.

"Oh, please. What kind of excuse is 'I can't help it'?" Zim asked.

"But-"

"It's and earth excuse, Gir!" Zim said, cutting Gir off. "I am the most superior Invader in the Irken Empire and I get stuck with you!"

"M-Master? What's that supposed to mean?" Gir said his voice cracking.

"It means that maybe if I had a regular SIR Unit instead of you, I would already have the Earth!" Zim said his volume raising.

"M-Master..I-"

Thunder roared again, louder than before. Gir got out from underneath the desk and glared at Zim, ignoring the thunder.

"Master! It's not my fault! I'm trying to be a help!" Gir said in defense.

"Then whose fault is it, Gir?" Zim challenged.

"Master..."

"Who's fault is it?"

"It's nobody!"

"GIR!" Zim yelled, his voice echoing in the base. Thunder followed his voice. "Answer me! What are you trying to say?"

"I-I'm saying maybe the problem is that you stress yourself too much.." Gir said, fighting back tears.

"So, you ARE saying its my fault."

"Yes, but it can change..."

"No, Gir! It's not my fault Gir, never my fault! It's you, Gir! Your stupidness is always messing things up!"

"No it's not Zim!" Gir yelled in rage as tears streamed down his metallic face.

Zim stared at his robot in shock. Gir has never called him by Zim, he called him by Master. He never yelled at him either. "Gir! I am your master! You call me so and obey me!"

"No, Zim! Your not my master no mores! You've changed! You're turning into a monster!" Gir yelled before running into the elevator.

The elevator doors closed behind him as he pressed the button of the house level. Gir sat down in a corner, sobbing from what had become of his master. He remembered the day he met Zim. He took him in and ignored Gir's stupidness. He remembered all the times they had fun dip and played with Nick, and the fun he had with the rubber piggies when Zim tried to kill Dib, and earth boy he hated. The memories….they all seemed so far, but yet, so close.  
And so here he was. Crying over what used to be, and what will probably never be again.

Gir knew that he did screw up at times. But everyone messes up. He tried to hide the pain.  
But now, there was no hiding. There was no way he could hide this pain. More tears streamed down his cheeks. Maybe Zim was right. Maybe he would be better off without Gir. The elevator doors opened and Gir saw the kitchen. He got out and walked into the living room, staring at the door.

So much was running through Gir's mind. Too much. Stay? Go? Where would he go? How would he live if he stayed? What would happen if he left? What was worth living for here?

The blue robot looked behind him. Nothing. Nothing was here to live for. Zim was more than partner. He was his best friend. Or, so he thought. Gir slowly walked to the door, looked back one more time, and shed one more tear.

"You always think that I'm wasting my time. Doin things I love. And it hurts. I just wanted to make you proud of me. I'll never be good enough for you. I can't pretend that I'm fine, cuz nothings all right. I'm tired of all the fights. I'm sorry Zim, I can't be perfect. Perfect is impossible. Even I know that." Gir said, wiping his eyes dry.

He walked out the door. Left. Gone forever. The gnomes stared at him as he walked away. It wasn't raining too hard...yet. The thunder roared and Lighting flash violently across the sky. The wind blew him back, but he kept moving forward.

He knew where he had to go. He had to go someplace where all Junk must go. He continued walking into the distance, Out of sight.

He paused at Dib's house. He hoped that Zim would finally beat Dib when Gir wasn't there to annoy him.

He continued walking again. He felt so weak, walking away like a quitter. But how else would he help Zim? If it had to end like this to make his master happy, then he would do it. He stumbled to the ground. Gir wanted to just stay on the ground, but he must keep going. His arms trembled as he tried to pick himself up.

He continued walking, his consciousness slowly slipping away. Blackness surrounded him, Sound turned to nothing. And then finally, Nothing.

Zim paced around the base. How long would it take for Gir to come and apologize to his master?

Thunder roared as loud as ever, shaking the house.

"Gir can't possibly ignore the thunder this time. He's probably hiding under the microwave again." Zim said to himself.

He couldn't help to think that something was wrong. Something didn't seem right. He went upstairs to see where his robot minion was.

He looked everywhere. Under the table, in the couch, under the stove, IN the stove, the toilet, he even checked the blender. But nothing was to be found.

"Computer! Where is Gir? He has no right to hide from his master!"

A computer screen came up to show a video of Gir leaving the house.

"W-What?" Zim said.

A knock was heard from the door.

"Hello?" Dib answered. "Zim? What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Gir?" Zim asked, standing at Dib's door.

"Gir? Do you mean that little blue robot that follows you everywhere?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

"Uhh.. I saw him walking that way." Dib said, pointing to the City Dump.

"The City Dump? Why would Gir go there?" Zim asked himself.

"I really don't know. But he seemed... Sad…and weak. That's not really like him? Hey is he ok?"

Zim just stared at Dib. Sad? Weak? Gir? That can't be true. Gir is always, ALWAYS happy and hyper. And why would he go to the City Dump? That's where junk goes. Gir's not junk, why would he possibly think...

"Hello? Zim? Is there something wrong?" Dib asked in confusion.

Zim took off running toward the City Dump.

"Zim? What's going on?" Dib asked, chasing after him into the storm.

The storm got worse. The wind blew harder, the lighting flashed more violently, the thunder grew louder, and the rain finally poured.

They finally reached the City Dump. Zim and Dib ran inside and searched for Gir, but no signs were found.

"He's not here." Zim sighed.

"Zim, C'mon. Don't give up. We'll find him!" Dib said.

"No we won't. And if we did, he wouldn't come back."

"Zim, what are you saying? Of course he'll come back! Why wouldn't he?"

Zim stayed quiet. He felt so hopeless.  
Dib never saw Zim give up hope. He stared at him in shock.

"Zim, you've never given up before. Why now?"

" I give up now because it's hopeless." Zim said.

Dib had enough of this. Give up? Zim? Surrender? It wasn't in his vocabulary. Dib stared at Zim, went over to him, and slapped him across the face.

"Zim, you never give up! You didn't give up when you were trying to take over Earth! So, why now? Gir's ganna die if you give up now! We'll find him, Zim! Trust me."

Zim just stared at him with his hand over his cheek. Why try? Gir will never forgive him. But there's no chance of anything if he does give up.

"Ok." Zim sighed in defeat. he got up and continued his search. "Oh...and Dib? Thanks..."

Suddenly, he heard a voice. Not a strong voice, but a faint, yet familiar voice. He could barely make out the words.

"I try not to think about the pain I feel inside didja know you used to be my hero?"

He recognized those words. He remembered hearing it while listening to the radio with...

"Gir!" Zim whispered, running toward the voice.

"All the days you've spent with me now seem so far away and it feels like you don't care anymore." The Voice continued.

"Gir? Is that you? Gir?"

"And now I try hard to make it I just wanna make you proud. I'm never ganna be good enough for you, I can't Stand another fight. And nothings all right."

"GIR!" Zim exclaimed.

There he was. Lying useless and broken on the ground. His legs could take him no farther. He was barely holding onto life. He stared at the cloudy gray sky, watching the lightning flash across the sky. He was metal, he would be struck soon. His body hurt all over. The rain and wind was so cold, But he could barely move. He could barely think. Gir knew he was useless. No end to his pain. No end to his destroyed heart. No end to these painful memories that he missed so much.

"Gir!" Someone yelled.

Gir turned his head and saw someone running toward him. Who was this person? He looked so familiar. Gir groaned in pain, his circuits hurt too much to do anything.

"Gir! Gir! It's me!"

Some how this person knew him. And, he seemed too familiar not to know who he was. But who was this stranger? Was he really a stranger, or a friend?

"Gir!"

Gir's mind suddenly went fuzzy. His eyesight was blurry. Pain slowly turned to no feeling at all. He had no chance of holding on. His metal body went numb, darkness creped around him. There was no chance of holding on. The cold hands of death slowly wrapped around him. He was able to whisper one more thing...

"GIR! GIR! Please!"

He was running as if he were running for his own life. He couldn't loose Gir, he's been through everything with him. No matter what, Gir was right beside him. But now, here he was. Running to save not just his servant, but his best friend.

Zim was now by his helpless friend. He couldn't bear the look of him. The rain soaked through his metal body. He looked too broken, his arm barely on, his antennae completely off. His eyes weren't their natural light blue, they were gray. He came too late.

"Gir..." Zim said weakly, his voice cracking.

He carefully picked his robot up and held him close.

"We lost it all...nothing lasts...forever...I'm sorry, I can t be...perfect..."

"G-Gir" Zim asked.

"And now it's just too late...and we can't go back...I'm sorry...I c-can't b-be..." The voice drifted off. "I...I love you, Master... Good..." It never finished.

Zim suddenly realized what he put Gir through. He now recognized the song.

"N-No Gir! No!" Zim exclaimed. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want to hurt you. It shouldn't have ended like this! It's all my fault!"

He sobbed over his dead friend. Dib suddenly came and comforted him.

Zim thought of all the memories he had wit Gir. He remembered the day he got Gir. He remembered everything. But mostly, he remembered that when he needed Gir most, he was there.

"I'm sorry, Gir. I'm the one that changed, not you. I should be the one that's dead, not you. I'll miss you Gir. You're like a little brother to me. Good-bye."

Dib patted Zim on the back in comfort. He didn't like seeing Zim like this.

Zim laid Gir back down on the ground. Dib helped guide the weak Zim to the exit.

"Zim, I'm sorry this happened."

Zim stared down sadly. He was too weak to answer.

Dib looked at him with sympathy. He knew how he felt.

"Zim?" Dib asked.

Zim just looked up at him in reply.

"I know how you feel. M-My mother died when I was only 3 years old."

Zim"s face showed astonishment.

"She was teaching me about how science and Paranormal science could come together. Then, suddenly, she collapsed. Dad said she got a heart attack. She fell asleep in the hospital and never woke up." Dib said sadly.

"I-I never knew. To tell the truth, I didn't know humans needed two parents." Zim finally said. "I'm sorry."

"It's Ok. I know she's looking over me, protecting me."

Zim looked down in thought.

"Uhhh...umm... Zim?"

He was too lost in thought to listen. He didn't even realize Dib walking backwards. Suddenly, he looked up to see Dib pointing behind him. Zim looked at Dib's astonished face in confusement and turned around to see what the big deal was.

There he stood. His arm holding on by one cord, his eyes flashing from gray to blue rapidly, his legs strongly standing. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at Zim.  
There stood Gir. He didn't want to leave Zim. He wanted to stay. His vision was still blurry, but somehow, he recognized Zim right away. He started to run to Zim, but stumbled to the ground.

"Gir!" Zim exclaimed, running to him.

He picked Gir up into his arms, tears streaming down both of their cheeks.

"Master, I'm sorry...I-" Gir started.  
"No, Gir. I'M sorry. I never should've said that. I had no right to do that. I didn't realize how much you ment to me until I thought you were gone." Zim said to the little robot.  
"Master..."  
"Gir, Will you forgive me?"  
Gir stared at his master. He's asking him to forgive him? "Of corse, Master."

Dib watched in the distance. Tears started forming, but he wiped them away. How he missed his mother.

"C'mon, Zim. You should bring Gir home so you can fix him." Dib said. "Gir should sleep."

Zim nodded in agreement and thanked him for the help. He carried the sleeping Gir back home.

As Dib walked home, he stared at the Sky.

"Thanks mom. You always did the nicest things."

The wind blew as calm as his mother. Calm, yet strong

_**Alright I fixed the minor problems like the fact it was all in bold the first time and a few spelling errors that I was able to find.**_

_**I hope you liked it, feel free to review.**_

_**All characters in this story and the cartoon Invader Zim do not belong to me. Also, the song "Perfect" belongs to the band Simple Plan.**_

_**~MidnightTwi**_


End file.
